Lance Ampere
Lance Ampere is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s eleventh tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Samsaya Rian.' ' 'Lance Ampere' Age: 16 District: 5 Gender: Male Weapons: Throwing knives, close combat Personality: Lance is a quiet, downbeat boy who wants to keep his distance from people and do his own thing alone. He doesn´t like company, he´s a lone wolf. Lance doesn´t care what he´ll have to do to survive the hunger games. He is a survivor who trusts his instincts and lets them guide him through the games. If he thinks someone is in the way to his goals, he will kill them without showing mercy. Lance gets easily flattered by attention or any affection at all. History: Even though Lance has lived most of his life in District 5, he acually came from a place far, far away from his home right now. He came with his parents and five younger brothers as fugitives to Disrict 5 from District 13, after the Capitol bombed District 13 and destroyed it when they found out some of their most feared enemies were hiding out there. Only the richest of people in Disrict 13 were acually able to travel out of the District and move away, while the poorer or official workers died in the bombings, even the Capitol´s own Peacekeepers. Lance´s family had to use all their money to travel from District 13. They had acually planned to move all the way to one of the richest Districts, but unstead they were stuck in District 5. Lance and his family were up for a rough time. They didn´t have any money left and if they didn´t get to something soon they would die of starvation. Lance´s parents tried to get themselves a job, but since they couldn´t tell where they had come from, they were refused and rejected. His brothers also tried very hard, but again, they couldn´t tell anything about where they came from or who they were so they didn´t get a job. Lance had to do something, or he and his family would slowly wither away and die. When going to school, for some reason he got into a bad crowd. They were thugs and thieves. Them and Lance were not really friends, although Lance didn´t know. They only wanted to know where he came from and he wanted very dearly at least someone in school to hang out with. One afternoon, Lance came with them from school. Instead of going home, they sneaked into a hidden back alley beside the Justice building. Lance was met with the sight of at least twenty people chatting with eachother and trading goods, goods they had obviously stole. They also had tons of weapons, even guns. At first, Lance was treated as an outsider, one who didn´t really belong with the black market of District 5. But soon he got more and more into the thievery business. He stole at night, when his parents and brothers were asleep he snuck out and stole selected goods from the rich in District 5. To some of the others in the black market, this was a lifestyle choice, they loved what they did with passion and the idea to decieve the Capitol right under their noses, since the black market was right besides the Justice building. However, Lance was only in it for the money and to save him and his family. His parents were so happy when Lance started to come home with money, but they didn´t really question him, they just assumed he had found a job. One night, when he was coming back from a raid in one of the best hits he had had that year, he ran into Samsaya. He was at first terrified, that she was going to tell the authorities and effectively destroy the black market. But she promised him she wouldn´t. He had forgotten this, until he started to notice that Samsaya was stalking him. He often caugth her looking at him, hiding behind houses, watching him. Samsaya upset Lance, since she was the only outsider who knew of the black market, and what if she suddenly came to mind to tell the Peacekeepers? Then he was dead meat for sure. When Lance was reaped, he was surprised to see Samsaya volunteering. However, he understands what this means. Even though he´s sentenced for death, he still has a shot. And this is the best oportunity to silence Samsaya for good as well. Preferred Alliance: Lance wants to be alone in the games, since the one he trusts the most in the world is himself. However, if they are in the same games, he will allow Samsaya to tag along him, but he sooner or later kill her. Strengths: Intelligence, stealth, speed Weaknesses: Strength, swimming, weaponry Trivia *Lance is the first of Yoonie´s tributes to have a non-weapon skill afflicted to the weapon section of their template. *Lance was orginally thirteen years old, but his age was later upped to fifteen and then later to sixteen. Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped